Koude Oorlog
thumb|320px|1959 Koude Oorlog Wereldkaart De Koude Oorlog was een periode van gewapende vrede tussen de Communistische wereld en het Westen in de tweede helft van de 20e eeuw. Het kapitalistische westerse blok, inclusief Nederland en België, werd geleid door de Verenigde Staten (VS). De Communisten stonden voornamelijk onder leiding van de Sovjet-Unie (USSR), of waren verbonden met communistisch China. Voor het Westen werd ook wel de term "Eerste Wereld" gebruikt, terwijl de Communistische wereld de "Tweede Wereld" was. Oorzaken van de Koude Oorlog Over het algemeen zijn drie groepen te onderscheiden in de verklaring voor het ontstaan van de Koude Oorlog: de traditionalisten, revisionisten en de post-revisionisten.J. S. Nye Sr., Understanding International Conflicts, An Introduction to Theory and History, (Longman 2007), p. 117-119 De traditionalisten pleiten dat de Koude Oorlog is ontstaan door de expansionistische politiek van de Sovjet-Unie onder Stalin, net na de Tweede Wereldoorlog. Na het verslaan van Nazi-Duitsland probeerden de Verenigde Staten een internationaal systeem gebaseerd op collectieve veiligheid op te zetten door middel van de Verenigde Naties, waarbij de lidstaten elkaar zouden helpen als zij werden benadeeld of aangevallen. De Sovjet-Unie trok zich echter weinig aan van de vredelievende bedoelingen van de VS en probeerde haar buurlanden te domineren en een invloedssfeer in Oost-Europa op te zetten. De agressieve bedoelingen van de Sovjet-Unie bleken onder andere uit de Berlijnse blokkades, de communistische overname van Tsjecho-Slowakije in 1948 en de aanval van Noord-Korea op Zuid-Korea in 1950. Deze expansiedrift dwong de Verenigde Staten tot tegenwicht en leidde zo tot de Koude Oorlog. De revisionisten (jaren '60-'70) wijzen juist Amerikaanse expansie aan als oorzaak voor de Koude Oorlog. Zij wijzen erop dat aan het eind van de Tweede Wereldoorlog de Sovjet-Unie door jaren van oorlog ernstig verzwakt was, terwijl de Verenigde Staten welvarend waren en bovendien het monopolie op de atoombom bezaten. Volgens de revisionisten wilde Stalin juist naar binnen keren om de enorme schade van de oorlog te herstellen, en blijkt dit door zijn matigende werking op de Communisten in China en in de Griekse Burgeroorlog en zijn tolerantie van niet-communistische regimes in Oost-Europa. De revisionisten zien de oorzaak voornamelijk in de aard van het kapitalisme van de Verenigde Staten: de VS zocht nieuwe markten om zelf rijk van te worden. Zodoende was de Marshall-hulp van na de oorlog enkel gericht op het expanderen van de Amerikaanse economie. De gesloten economieën van de communistische landen waren voor deze expansie een doorn in het oog, en de Sovjet-Unie zag correct in dat hun invloedssfeer in Oost-Europa gevaar liep. De laatste groep, de post-revisionisten (jaren '70-'80), zien de Koude Oorlog als iets dat onvermijdelijk was en waarbij niet echt een schuldige partij kan worden aangewezen. De Koude Oorlog kwam volgens hen voort uit het machtsvacuüm dat ontstond na de Tweede Wereldoorlog, toen de Europese landen door oorlog ernstig verzwakt waren. De nieuwe bipolaire situatie (met twee machtige landen) in tegenstelling tot de multipolaire situatie van voor de oorlog, leidde ertoe dat de Verenigde Staten en de Sovjet-Unie automatisch in conflict kwamen door de weggevallen grootmachten Frankrijk en Duitsland, en in mindere mate Groot-Brittannië. Het was voor de twee nieuwe grootmachten onacceptabel om Europa volledig door de andere partij te laten domineren, omdat dit de machtsbalans ernstig zou verstoren. Conflict over invloedssferen kwam dus onvermijdelijk voort uit overwegingen van nationale veiligheid. Verschil in ideologie De Koude Oorlog kwam vooral voort uit verschillen in wereldbeeld en ideologie, waardoor de twee machtsblokken lijnrecht tegenover elkaar kwamen te staan. De wortels van het conflict lagen in de 19e eeuw, toen de Duitse filosoof en econoom Karl Marx (1818 — 1883) postuleerde dat het kapitalistische systeem op een gegeven moment via de dictatuur van het proletariaat moest overgaan in het socialisme: een klasseloos systeem, waarbij iedereen gelijk was. Alleen zo zou het verschil tussen de kleine elite van rijke fabriekseigenaren en de grote groep arme arbeiders kunnen worden opgeheven. Alles zou van iedereen zijn: privaat bezit moest worden afgeschaft. Toen in 1917 in het tsaristische Rusland de Oktoberrevolutie plaatsvond, werd daar inderdaad een staat gesticht gebaseerd op het socialistische gedachtegoed. Deze Sovjet-Unie omvatte op haar hoogtepunt vijftien republieken, met Rusland als grootste en verreweg machtigste republiek. Vanuit Moskou werd het beleid bepaald. Onder Lenin en Stalin werd met harde hand een collectivisatie doorgevoerd van industrie en landbouw. Hiertegenover stond het Westen, doorgaans gedefinieerd als de Verenigde Staten, Canada en de westelijke landen van Europa; zij beschouwen zichzelf als democratische, met een in essentie vrije, ondernemingsgewijze productiewijze, hoewel er enorme verschillen bestonden en bestaan in de mate van staatsinmenging in de economie; in Frankrijk is die traditioneel erg sterk, in Angelsaksische landen veel minder; landen als Duitsland en Nederland nemen in dat opzicht een tussenpositie in. Over de grondbeginselen van een democratische samenleving bestaat meer overeenstemming: vrijheid van meningsuiting, vrije verkiezingen, vrijheid van godsdienst, vrijheid van vergadering, scheiding van de drie politieke machten: wetgevend, rechtsprekend en uitvoerend. Overigens bleek het niet mogelijk om militaire bondgenootschappen te beperken tot landen waar al die basiskenmerken van een democratische gehandhaafd werden; vanaf de oprichting in 1949 van de NAVO waren er autoritair geregeerde lidstaten als Portugal en Turkije, terwijl in 1974 Griekenland tijdelijk een militaire dictatuur werd. In de praktijk waren geo-strategische overwegingen bepalend voor het lidmaatschap. Het communistische blok hield er een totaal andere maatschappijvisie op na: de 'arbeiders' hadden het in Rusland in oktober 1917 definitief gewonnen, waarna volgens de marxistische theorie via de dictatuur van het proletariaat de meest democratisch denkbare samenleving zou ontstaan, een klasseloze maatschappij waarin uitbuiting van de ene mens door de andere onmogelijk zou zijn. Iedereen die om welke reden dan ook het machtsmonopolie van de communistische partij als voorhoede van de arbeidersklasse ter discussie stelde, kon op harde repressie rekenen. Hiertoe werd een enorm geheim politie-apparaat op de been gebracht, dat middels een fijnmazig informantennetwerk elk vermoeden van subversie snel in de gaten had. Na de val van Trotski in 1928, die middels een 'permanente revolutie' een snelle verbreiding van het communisme in de hele wereld voorstond, won de stalinistische gedachte van het 'socialisme in één land' het pleit; pas als de Sovjet-Unie zich had ontwikkeld tot een volwaardige mogendheid zou het sovjet-communisme rijp zijn voor verbreiding, wat wel even kon duren, gezien de economische achterstand die het van tsaristisch Rusland geërfd had. Alleen in Mongolië werd in de jaren twintig met behulp van het Rode Leger een Sovjet-achtig regime geïnstalleerd en in de jaren dertig werd steun verleend aan de communisten in de Spaanse Burgeroorlog, maar slechts op basis van strikte loyaliteit. Andere linkse bewegingen, zoals de anarchisten, werden bestreden. De relatie met het Westen was vanaf het begin moeizaam, niet alleen op ideologische gronden, maar ook vanwege de interventie van de Fransen en de Britten aan anti-bolsjewistische zijde in de Russische Burgeroorlog die volgde op de Oktoberrevolutie. Tekenend voor de koele relatie tussen Oost en West was dat de Verenigde Staten pas in 1933 politieke relaties aanging met de Sovjet-Unie. De Nederlandse regering in ballingschap in Londen erkende de Sovjet-Unie pas in 1942, toen die de facto bondgenoot was geworden in de strijd tegen Nazi-Duitsland. De Britse leider Churchill omschreef zijn besprekingen met zijn bondgenoot Stalin als 'aanpappen met een krokodil; je weet niet of je hem onder de kin moet kietelen of op zijn kop moet slaan. Als hij zijn bek opendoet weet je niet of hij je wil opvreten of alleen maar glimlachen'. Vanwege de Tweede Wereldoorlog kwam de verbreiding van het Sovjet-model plotseling in een stroomversnelling. Een aantal landen in Oost-Europa werd 'bevrijd', zodat de arbeiders daar toen konden 'delen in de overwinning van de Russische arbeiders'. Dit betekende evenwel dat Poolse militairen die aan westelijke front tegen tegen Nazi-Duitsland hadden gevochten vaak niet eens terug konden naar hun eigen land. In de ogen van het Sovjet-regime was elk contact met de westelijke 'bondgenoten' kennelijk verdacht. Tweede Wereldoorlog: militair Voor de Tweede Wereldoorlog was de Sovjet-Unie relatief geïsoleerd. De Sovjet-Unie sloot op 23 augustus 1939 met Nazi-Duitsland het Molotov-Ribbentrop pact, waarbij Oost-Europa werd verdeeld in een Duitse en een Sovjet-invloedssfeer. Na de Duitse aanval op Polen op 1 september 1939 viel de Sovjet-Unie op 17 september 1939 het oosten van Polen binnen. In november 1939 viel de Sovjet-Unie Finland aan en in juni 1940 werden Estland, Letland en Litouwen, op dat moment nog onafhankelijke staten, door de Sovjet-Unie in hun geheel bezet. Na de Duitse inval in de Sovjet-Unie in juni 1941 kwam een einde aan de samenwerking tussen Duitsland en de Sovjet-Unie. In december 1941 raakten de Amerikanen door de Japanse aanval op Pearl Harbor bij de Tweede Wereldoorlog betrokken en Duitsland verklaarde de oorlog aan de Verenigde Staten. Hierna verbeterde de relatie tussen de Verenigde Staten en de Sovjet-Unie. Met Groot-Brittannië en andere Europese geallieerden werden zij bondgenoten in de strijd tegen Nazi-Duitsland. De kentering in de strijd tussen de Duitsers en de Russen begon in augustus 1942, met de Slag om Stalingrad, die pas op 2 februari 1943 was afgelopen. Vanaf dat moment heroverde de Sovjet-Unie haar grondgebied en grote delen van Oost-Europa en het oosten van Duitsland en maakte een eind aan de oorlog in Europa in mei 1945 met de slag om Berlijn. De westerse geallieerden waren ondertussen opgerukt naar de Elbe, waar zij contact maakten met het Rode Leger. Russische en Amerikaanse militairen schudden elkaar de hand. Na de geallieerde invasie in Italië, Normandië op D-Day (6 juni 1944), en in Zuid-Frankrijk waren ook grote delen van West-Europa bevrijd en werd het westelijke gedeelte van Duitsland bezet. Plannen voor het naoorlogse Europa in Jalta Op 4 februari 1945, toen duidelijk was geworden dat de Tweede Wereldoorlog zijn laatste fase inging en door de geallieerden gewonnen zou worden, vond in Oekraïne de Conferentie van Jalta plaats. Hier bespraken de drie leiders van de grootste machten, Winston Churchill (Verenigd Koninkrijk), Franklin Roosevelt (VS) en Jozef Stalin (Sovjet-Unie) de situatie die na afloop van de oorlog zou ontstaan. Reeds tijdens de conferentie bestond er wrijving tussen de deelnemers, met name over het zelfbeschikkingsrecht van de volkeren in Oost-Europa en na de Tweede Wereldoorlog verslechterde de verstandhouding en groeide het wantrouwen tussen Oost en West. Vrijwel direct na afloop van de Tweede Wereldoorlog was de Koude Oorlog een feit. IJzeren gordijn: Het begin van de Koude Oorlog Winston Churchill (voormalig premier van het Verenigd Koninkrijk) sprak in de beroemd geworden Fultonspeech op 5 maart 1946 voor het eerst van 'the iron curtain' (het ijzeren gordijn), neergelaten door de Sovjet-Unie, waarachter de mensen gebukt gingen onder een communistische dictatuur. De term IJzeren gordijn werd het symbool van de deling van Europa na het einde van de Tweede Wereldoorlog. Potsdam Nadat in Europa de Tweede Wereldoorlog op 8 mei 1945 was geëindigd, werd er in de zomer van dat jaar tussen de drie landen een nieuwe conferentie gehouden, ditmaal in de Duitse stad Potsdam (eerder ook in Jalta, maar zonder succes). Zij bespraken daar de toekomst van Duitsland. Men was het snel eens over de denazificatie en het demilitariseren van Duitsland. Een derde punt, de herstelbetalingen, leverde meer problemen op. De VS wilden hierin niet te ver gaan uit angst dat economisch herstel van Duitsland en daarmee van heel Europa onmogelijk zou worden. Het idee hierachter was dat in een welvarend Europa de bevolking minder snel voor het communisme zou kiezen. Er werd uiteindelijk besloten Duitsland door een geallieerde controleraad te laten besturen. Daarnaast mocht iedere bezettingsmacht in zijn eigen zone goederen als herstelbetalingen halen. President Harry S. Truman verving de inmiddels overleden Roosevelt. Churchill nam aanvankelijk wel deel, maar werd na de verkiezingsoverwinning van de Labour-partij vervangen door Clement Attlee. Splitsing van Duitsland Op deze conferentie werd onder andere bevestigd dat Duitsland werd opgedeeld in vier delen: een door Frankrijk bezet deel, een Brits en een Amerikaans gedeelte: deze drie zouden in 1949 de Bondsrepubliek Duitsland (BRD) vormen. Het vierde deel kwam onder Russische overheersing, en werd ten slotte de Duitse Democratische Republiek (DDR). Eenzelfde verdeling zou ook gelden voor de stad Berlijn, die in vier zones werd opgesplitst. De Duitse gebieden ten oosten van de rivieren Oder en Neisse werden aan Polen toebedeeld. Het oosten van Polen, dat de Sovjet-Unie al in 1939 had bezet, werd ingelijfd door de Sovjet-Unie. Ook Oostenrijk werd verdeeld in vier bezettingszones; in 1955 kreeg Oostenrijk zijn zelfstandigheid terug onder de voorwaarde dat het 'voor eeuwig' neutraal zou blijven. Daarom is het nu nog steeds geen lid van de NAVO, anders dan een aantal voormalige Oostbloklanden. Atoombom Ook al hadden zij samen gestreden tegen het Naziregime, toch heerste er wantrouwen tussen het Westerse en het Russische kamp. Truman stelde Stalin ervan op de hoogte dat de Amerikanen over de atoombom beschikten, het wapen waarmee Japan in 1945 tot capitulatie werd gedwongen. Maar behalve om de Tweede Wereldoorlog in Azië tot een einde te brengen, was het gebruik van de atoombom toen ook bedoeld om de Sovjet-Unie te laten zien waartoe de Verenigde Staten in militair opzicht in staat was. De bom had dus ook een afschrikwekkend effect. Met behulp van in het bezette Duitsland buitgemaakte technologie slaagde de Sovjet-Unie er in om Amerika bij te benen en in 1949 hielden zij een eerste test met een nucleair wapen. Het Verenigd Koninkrijk volgde in 1951 en snel nadien beschikten de grootmachten over de nog veel krachtigere waterstofbom. IJzeren Gordijn thumb|IJzeren Gordijn bij [[Witzenhausen-Heiligenstadt]] Door deze ontwikkelingen werd Europa gesplitst in een westelijk gedeelte dat door de Verenigde Staten beïnvloed werd, en een oostelijk deel onder invloed van de Sovjet-Unie. De Engelse premier Winston Churchill sprak al in 1946 over een "IJzeren Gordijn". Dit IJzeren Gordijn liep langs de grens tussen West-Duitsland en Oost-Duitsland, en werd voortgezet tot aan de grens tussen Italië en het toenmalige Joegoslavië. In de loop van de tijd werd het voor personen steeds moeilijker om deze grens te passeren, en werden er aan beide kanten strenge en langdurige douanecontroles gehouden. De vorming van twee blokken Voor de Tweede Wereldoorlog bezat de Sovjet-Unie maar een satellietstaat: Mongolië. Stalin had in de Oost-Europese landen die veroverd waren op Duitsland, regeringen geplaatst met een communistische signatuur. Dit was in strijd met de afspraken die gemaakt waren tijdens de Conferentie van Jalta. De Sovjets zouden zich namelijk terugtrekken uit de gebieden die zij tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog hadden bezet. Bulgarije, Roemenië, Hongarije, Polen, Joegoslavië en Albanië waren of werden achter elkaar communistisch. In 1948 volgde een machtsovername in het democratische Tsjecho-Slowakije, wat in het Westen als een grote schok aankwam. In 1949 werd de Duitse Democratische Republiek (DDR) opgericht. Ook buiten Europa leek het communisme met angstwekkende snelheid op te rukken. Communisten hadden grote invloed op en in anti-koloniale bevrijdingsbewegingen, zoals de Vietminh. In 1949 werd de Volksrepubliek China door Mao Zedong uitgeroepen. En ondertussen konden de Fransen steeds moeilijker de communistische opmars in Vietnam tegenhouden. Later zouden nog meer landen zich bij deze groep voegen: Afghanistan, Cuba, Laos, Zuid-Jemen, Cambodja, het herenigde Vietnam, en verschillende landen en bevrijdingsbewegingen in Afrika. Overigens was dit beslist geen hecht blok en kon men een sterk onderscheid maken tussen de satellietstaten van de Sovjet-Unie enerzijds en de overige (nominaal) communistische staten anderzijds. Om tegenover het aldus ontstane Oostblok een Westblok te stellen, riep de Verenigde Staten in 1947 het Marshallplan in het leven. Dit was een hulpprogramma, bedacht door de toenmalige Amerikaanse minister van Buitenlandse Zaken George Marshall, om alle landen van Europa de mogelijkheid te bieden tot economisch herstel. Uiteindelijk gingen de VS, Canada, Ierland, Groot-Brittannië, Nederland, België, Luxemburg, Noorwegen, West-Duitsland, Spanje, Portugal, Italië, Turkije en verschillende anti-communistische regimes in Zuid-Amerika en Azië tot het Westblok behoren. Dit hield meestal zowel militaire als economische samenwerking in, waarover later meer. Invloed in de Derde Wereld Enkele tientallen, veelal pas gedekoloniseerde landen in de "Derde Wereld", wilden zich niet expliciet met een van de twee machtsblokken verbinden en kwamen in 1955 bijelkaar op de Bandungconferentie. Dit leidde tot de Organisatie van Niet-gebonden Landen, waarvan veel later gedekoloniseerde landen ook lid werden. Deze niet-gebondenheid ging gepaard met het leggen van verschillende accenten. Een communistisch land als Joegoslavië wilde zich vooral afzetten tegen de Sovjet-Unie; in Latijns-Amerika werd het 'Yankee-imperialisme' als een urgenter probleem gezien. Veel lidstaten zwalkten probeerden van twee walletjes te eten, dus zaken doen met het oostblok en het westblok om die als concurrenten tegen elkaar uit te spelen. Een niet-gebonden land kon ook zijn voorkeur voor oost of west drastisch wijzigen, hetzij ten gevolge van een staatsgreep, zoals Libië in 1969, toen de Arabische nationalist Ghaddafi de macht overnam van koning Idris I, of omdat de zittende regering teleurgesteld was over de bewezen diensten, zoals Egypte, dat in 1973 na de oorlog met Israel alle Sovjet-adviseurs het land uitzette en de banden aanhaalde met Amerika, dat sindsdien de machtigste bondgenoot en geldschieter gebleven is. Algerije voer vanaf de onafhankelijkheid in 1962 een uitgesproken anti-westerse koers en ontwikkelde een op het Sovjet-communisme geïnspireerd 'Algerijns model', evenwel zonder een militair bondgenootschap aan te gaan. Ook Cuba werd lid nadat Fidel Castro aan de macht kwam , terwijl dit land al snel geheel was aangewezen op materiële en politieke steun van de Sovjet-Unie. Al met al werd de Derde wereld toch een gebied waar de Koude Oorlog werd uitgevochten, soms op grote schaal, zoals in Korea en Vietnam, soms op wat kleinere, in Afrika, bijv. tijdens de burgeroorlog in Angola. Containment-politiek Het Marshallplan had een tweeledig doel: economische hulp te bieden aan alle getroffen landen van Europa, en ze af te schermen tegen het communisme. Vlak na de Tweede Wereldoorlog hadden communistische partijen in West-Europa, zoals in Nederland de CPN, nog een relatief grote invloed in de parlementen. In sommige andere landen zoals Italië en Griekenland was er een burgeroorlog uitgebroken tussen de regering en communistische groeperingen. De Verenigde Staten steunden de democratische landen om het communistische tij in Europa te keren. In de praktijk kwam dit er op neer dat voornamelijk aan West-Europa geld werd gegeven, omdat West-Europa op deze manier de kant van de Verenigde Staten zou kiezen en dus niet die van het communistische Rusland. Het geld wat West-Europa kreeg werd ook wel Marshallhulp genoemd. De Sovjet-Unie – tekenend hoezeer zij de macht had in Oost-Europa – stond niet toe dat Oost-Europa de haar geboden Marshallhulp accepteerde, uit angst haar greep te verliezen op Oost-Europa. Een andere reden van de containment-politiek was de angst voor de Sovjet-Unie. Inmiddels was de Sovjet-Unie uitgegroeid tot een wereldmacht wier technologische ontwikkeling nauwelijks meer onderdeed voor de Amerikaanse. Sterker nog, de Sovjet-Unie was het eerste land dat erin slaagde een object (de Spoetnik, 1957) en later een mens (Yuri Gagarin, 1961) in een baan rond de aarde te brengen. McCarthy Maar de spanningen waren al eerder opgelopen. De Amerikaanse senator Joseph McCarthy had tegen de Amerikaanse communisten acties ontketend, die hun climax bereikten in het begin van de jaren vijftig van de vorige eeuw. Er werd in deze periode in de VS een ware heksenjacht geopend tegen iedereen die maar enigszins communistisch was, of daarvan werd verdacht. Goelags De Sovjet-Unie onderdrukte via de geheime dienst KGB democratische en andere anti-communistische elementen. Onder Stalin werden al in de jaren dertig werkkampen (goelags) gesticht, waarheen mensen werden verbannen die een gevaar vormden voor het communisme. Deze goelags zijn goed te vergelijken met de concentratiekampen uit Nazi-Duitsland en lagen in afgelegen gebieden, zoals het koude Siberië. Vele Duitse oorlogsmisdadigers en krijgsgevangenen, Trotskisten, oude bolsjewieken, etnische minderheden, Polen, Balten, Russische soldaten uit de Tweede Wereldoorlog alsook personen die zich openlijk (en vaak ook per abuis) uitspraken tegen het communisme, werden opgesloten in deze kampen en vonden veelal de dood. thumb|300px| ]] NAVO en Warschaupact De geschiedenis heeft altijd allianties gekend. Zo'n alliantie is een verbond tussen twee of meer landen, veelal met het doel elkaar militair bij te staan. Na de alliantie tussen de VS, de Sovjet-Unie en Groot-Brittannië tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog werden er uiteindelijk twee nieuwe militaire verdragen gesloten: een voor het Westblok, een voor het Oostblok. Verdrag van Brussel Europa wilde een eigen defensiepolitiek voeren, hetgeen in 1948 tot het Verdrag van Brussel leidde. Paul-Henri Spaak was de bezielende kracht achter dit verdrag, waarbij werd overeengekomen dat de bondgenoten zouden ingrijpen als een van de deelnemende landen bedreigd werd. Het verdrag werd door de Verenigde Staten echter als te sterk gezien en bood te weinig garanties voor een blijvende Angelsaksische invloedssfeer. NAVO Daarom werd er samen met Groot-Brittannië druk onderhandeld over een nieuw bondgenootschap, de latere NAVO. Ook dit voorzag in hulp als een van de deelnemende staten bedreigd werd (artikel 5 van het verdrag). Spaak werd later secretaris-generaal van deze organisatie, als compensatie voor de ontbinding van het Verdrag van Brussel. Op 4 april 1949 richtten de Verenigde Staten, Canada en een tiental West-Europese staten de Noord-Atlantische Verdragsorganisatie (NAVO) op. Een van de belangrijkste punten is het principe dat men gezamenlijk zal optreden als een van de lidstaten door een vijand wordt aangevallen. Tegelijk was de NAVO echter een waarborg voor stabiliteit binnen West-Europa, waar grote machten elkaar in de loop van de geschiedenis steeds in een wankel evenwicht hadden gehouden. Met die vijand werd tijdens de Koude Oorlog uiteraard de Sovjet-Unie bedoeld. Later werd de NAVO uitgebreid met nog andere West-Europese landen. Na de Koude Oorlog kwam daar zelfs nog een aantal Oost-Europese landen bij. Warschaupact Het Oostblok op zijn beurt richtte het Warschaupact op, dat op 14 mei 1955 in Warschau werd getekend door de Sovjet-Unie en alle communistische landen van Europa, behalve Joegoslavië. Dit militaire verdrag was vergelijkbaar met de NAVO. Leonid Brezjnev, de Sovjetleider in de jaren zestig, zeventig en tachtig van de vorige eeuw, formuleerde als uitgangspunt dat een land dat zich vijandig gedroeg tegen het communisme, bestraft moest worden door het hele Warschaupact. Deze Brezjnev-doctrine werd realiteit in 1968, toen de Praagse Lente werd beëindigd met een inval in Tsjecho-Slowakije, en opnieuw bij de invasie in Afghanistan in 1979. Tot aan het einde van de Koude Oorlog is het nooit tot een militaire confrontatie gekomen tussen de NAVO en het Warschaupact. Conflicten Er is nooit direct gevochten tussen de Verenigde Staten en de Sovjet-Unie zelf. Wel was er strijd tussen beide machtsblokken, maar altijd indirect, zoals in Korea, Vietnam, Cuba en Afghanistan. Volksopstanden in Oost-Europa De westelijke geallieerden respecteerden de verdeling in invloedssferen in Europa. Dit betekende dat de Sovjet-Unie de vrije hand had om de zaken in de Oost-Europese satellietstaten naar eigen inzicht te regelen. De NAVO greep daarom ook niet in bij de diverse opstanden in Oost-Europa: *de arbeidersopstand in Oost-Berlijn van 17 juni 1953 *de opstand in Polen in 1956 (Poznan) *de Hongaarse opstand van 1956 *de Praagse Lente in 1968 *de vreedzame hervormingen na massale stakingen door Solidarność in Polen in 1980-1981, beëindigd door staat van beleg die op 13 december 1981 werd afgekondigd. Korea In Korea was er na de Tweede Wereldoorlog een tweedeling ontstaan. De Sovjets hadden het noordelijke deel bezet, de Verenigde Staten het zuidelijke. Toen de bezettingsmachten zich terugtrokken, kwam er in Noord-Korea een communistische regime aan de macht, terwijl Zuid-Korea een kapitalistisch regime kreeg. Het verenigen van beide Korea's leek hierdoor een onmogelijke zaak. Noord-Korea werd meer gesteund door de Sovjet-Unie dan Zuid-Korea door de VS, en de Noord-Koreaanse leider Kim Il-Sung besloot tot het veroveren van Zuid-Korea. Dit leidde bijna tot de gehele verovering van Zuid-Korea. De Koreaanse oorlog was begonnen. De Amerikanen werden hierdoor verrast, en diplomatiek en militair ingrijpen bleef niet uit. Mede op grond van goedkeuring van de VN (De Sovjet-Unie boycotte de stemming in de Veiligheidsraad) en het inzetten van VN-troepen, werd Zuid-Korea en een gedeelte van Noord-Korea heroverd. De zuidelijke troepen werden echter weer teruggedrongen door het communistische China, dat grenst aan Noord-Korea. Toen China zich in het conflict mengde, overwoog generaal Douglas McArthur om een nucleaire bom tegen dat land te gebruiken; het gevolg zou een wereldwijde nucleaire oorlog zijn geweest. Die bleef echter uit en na drie jaar oorlog werd er een wapenstilstand gesloten. Korea werd langs de 38ste breedtegraad opgesplitst in Noord- en Zuid-Korea. Gevolgen: * VS verhoogt defensiebudget tot $50 miljard per jaar. Dit zorgt voor verhoogde spanning en meer kans op oorlog, als ze er zo veel geld aan besteden. Tevens het begin van de wapenwedloop. * VS legeren troepen in het hart van Europa, vooral in Duitsland, om een eventuele aanval te weerstaan. * De NAVO wordt verder op poten gezet. * Inzicht in de beperkte bruikbaarheid van atoombommen. * Er ontstond een algemeen gevoel van vrees in het Westen. * Het zou Japan uiteindelijk worden toegestaan zich op beperkte schaal te herbewapenen. * De VS steunen Chiang Kai-shek op Taiwan en beletten het Chinese Volksbevrijdingsleger een invasie uit te voeren. Cuba thumb|260px|Raketbasis op Cuba in 1962 Het volgende conflict, de Cuba-crisis, ontstond doordat het eiland Cuba na een guerrillaoorlog communistisch was geworden. Fidel Castro voerde nu het bewind en zijn beleid werd voor een groot gedeelte financieel gesteund door de Sovjet-Unie. Het was de Verenigde Staten een doorn in het oog dat het eiland, dat dichtbij Florida en andere zuidelijke staten van de VS ligt, en voorheen een belangrijke economische partner voor de Amerikanen was, nu communistisch was. Toen Castro in het kader van een nationalisatieprogramma Amerikaanse bedrijven, zoals raffinaderijen, ging bezetten, kon de VS dit regime al helemaal niet meer negeren. De VS wierp brandbommen af op de Cubaanse suikerrietvelden, en bereidde in 1961 zelfs een invasie voor in de Varkensbaai, met als doel het regime omver te werpen. De 1500 man die voor deze invasie waren gemobiliseerd, bestond voornamelijk uit Cubanen die na de communistische machtsovername naar de VS gevlucht waren. Hoewel deze 1500 "soldaten" getraind waren door de CIA, mislukte de interventie. De Sovjet-Unie reageerde hierop door schepen te zenden met aan boord kernraketten, die op het eiland zouden worden gestationeerd. Toen dit aan het licht kwam, hield de Amerikaanse President John F. Kennedy een felle rede waarin hij de onmiddellijke ontmanteling van alle kernraketten eiste. De leider van de Sovjet-Unie, Chroesjtsjov, was bereid aan deze eis gehoor te geven, op voorwaarde dat VS beloofde Cuba niet meer aan te vallen. In het geheim werd ook overeengekomen dat de VS zijn raketten in Turkije, die op Rusland waren gericht, zou weghalen. Zo bleef Cuba communistisch en was een kernoorlog afgewend. Achteraf bleek dat de wereld nooit zo dicht bij een nucleaire oorlog was geweest. Om zulke problemen te voorkomen werd er een rechtstreekse telexlijn tussen Washington en Moskou gelegd. Vietnam De oude Franse kolonie Indochina was in 1954 in drieën gesplitst: Laos, Cambodja en Vietnam. Vietnam werd op zijn beurt weer verdeeld in een communistisch Noord-Vietnam en een keizerrijk Zuid-Vietnam. Verkiezingen in een verenigd Vietnam waren gepland, maar Zuid-Vietnam en de VS lieten deze niet doorgaan uit angst voor een communistische overwinning. Zuid-Vietnam werd hierop echter voortdurend geplaagd door communistische guerrilla's: de Vietcong. De Amerikanen investeerden steeds meer financiële hulp in het land, en begonnen ook hulptroepen te sturen. Uiteindelijk zwollen die aan tot 550.000 man, terwijl ook Noord-Vietnam gebombardeerd werd. Andere communistische landen verleenden wel enige steun aan dat land, maar vonden Vietnam toch de moeite niet waard om de relatie met het Westen te verstoren. Hoewel de Amerikanen dus de vrije hand werd gelaten, slaagden zij er niet in de oorlog te winnen. Van iedere tien soldaten kon er maar één daadwerkelijk bij de gevechten worden ingezet: de overigen waren nodig voor ondersteunende taken. Bovendien waren de Amerikanen niet ingesteld op junglegevechten, terwijl de Vietnamezen zich in het hun vertrouwde oerwoud verscholen en zelfs de Amerikanen vanuit een tunnelstelsel aanvielen. De VS nam zijn toevlucht tot zware middelen: napalm en ontbladeringsmiddelen 'Agent Orange' werden ingezet, maar zonder succes. Na het Tet-offensief van 1968 moest de VS terugtrekken. In 1975 werd Zuid-Vietnam onder de voet gelopen door de noordelijke troepen, en in 1976 werd de Socialistische Republiek Vietnam uitgeroepen. Ook Cambodja en Laos werden in 1975 communistisch. Dit leek een overwinning voor het gehele communistische blok, maar uiteindelijk bleek dat Vietnam vooral zijn eigen koers voer, en dat het Vietnamese communisme sterk nationalistische kenmerken had. Indochina bleek in het communistische blok als een splijtzwam te werken die de geschillen tussen de Sovjet-Unie en China aanwakkerde en de Sovjet-Unie miljarden dollars aan steun kostte. Chinees-Russisch conflict Hoewel dit strikt genomen niet een conflict was tussen het Oost- en Westblok maar een scheuring binnen het Oostblok, was het westen hier wel indirect bij betrokken en leidde dit tot een driehoeksverhouding tussen de Sovjet-Unie, de Verenigde Staten en China. De Chinese communisten waren door de Russen gesteund in hun strijd tegen de Guomindang en Japan, en ontvingen ook nadien Russische hulp. Als tegenprestatie ontving de Sovjet-Unie bepaalde voorrechten en erkenden de Chinezen de Sovjet-Unie als ideologische leider van de communistische wereld. In 1950 werd een vriendschapsverdrag gesloten. Maar Mao propageerde zijn eigen versie van het communisme, die onder andere van de boeren en niet van de arbeiders uitging. Na de dood van Stalin meende Mao, inmiddels steviger in het zadel, dat hij de meest seniore communistische leider was. Chroesjtjov was het daar echter niet mee eens en claimde ideologische superioriteit. Hoewel de Chinese irritatie groeide over de Sovjet-Unie's paternalistische opstelling, bleef het de Sovjet-Unie als een bondgenoot steunen. De steen des aanstoots werd Chroesjtjovs vreedzame co-existentiepolitiek. Mao concludeerde hieruit dat de Sovjet-Unie niet meer bereid zou zijn China te steunen in het geval van een nationalistische, Amerikaanse of Japanse invasie. De Sovjets waren van hun kant gealarmeerd over de Grote Sprong Voorwaarts (ze hadden geen behoefte aan concurrentie op industrieel gebied), en begonnen terug te komen op hun belofte China nucleaire kennis te verschaffen. In de Sino-Indiase oorlog, waarbij het grensgebied tussen Tibet en Noordoost-India betwist werd, weigerden de Russen de Chinezen te steunen, terwijl Amerika India wèl steunde. In 1960 liep het uit op openlijke woordenwisselingen. Dit leidde binnen het Oostblok tot het ontstaan van een groep op China georiënteerde communistische landen, Albanië en later Cambodja. Hierdoor ontstond toenadering tussen de VS en China; president Nixon en voorzitter Mao verrasten vriend en vijand met een top-ontmoeting in 1972 en de diplomatieke erkenning van de Volksrepubliek China, ten koste van die van het Chinees-nationalistische Taiwan. De Amerikanen en Chinezen steunden zelfs gezamenlijk de Rode Khmer tegen het op de Sovjet-Unie georiënteerde Vietnam. De Chinese invasie in 1979 in Vietnam had impliciete Amerikaanse goedkeuring. Aan de Chinese noordgrens lagen al grote aantallen Russische en Chinese legereenheden tegenover elkaar, waarbij het eind jaren zestig tot schermutselingen was gekomen. De door de Chinezen als 'ongelijke verdragen' aangeduide Verdrag van Aigun (1858) en de Conventie van Peking (1860), waarin de annexatie van Buiten-Mantsjoerije door tsaristisch Rusland bezegeld werd, droegen bij aan de Russisch-Chinese spanningen. Pas eind jaren '80 normaliseerden de betrekkingen zich. Afghanistan thumb|320px|1979 Sovjetinvasie in Afghanistan Afghanistan is eeuwenlang een grensgebied geweest tussen Voor-Indië en de noordelijker gelegen rijken, en het heeft een lange geschiedenis van conflicten gekend. Het conflict dat het meest in het belang van de Koude Oorlog kan worden gezien begon toen de linkse Democratische Volkspartij van Afghanistan (DVPA) aan de macht kwam. De leiding van het land kwam in handen van een links gezinde revolutionaire raad onder leiding van Nur Mohammed Taraki, die nauwe banden onderhield met de Sovjet-Unie en fel stelling nam tegen een rurale interpretatie van de islam. Dit leidde echter tot een tegenreactie onder de islamitische bevolking; islamitische strijders begonnen een gewapende strijd tegen het Afghaanse DVPA-bewind. Het regime-Taraki dreigde zijn greep op het land te verliezen, en in 1978 werd de macht overgenomen door Hafizollah Amin, die zich enigszins van de Sovjet-Unie begon te distantiëren. Taraki werd in augustus 1979 vermoord. Enkele maanden later, op 27 december 1979, deed zich opnieuw een incident voor: een kapitein behorende tot de Pashtun-bevolking zou zes Sovjetadviseurs hebben gedood. De Sovjets, die al een inval in Afghanistan hadden voorbereid, legden dat plan nu ten uitvoer. President Amin kwam daarbij om het leven. Hij werd opgevolgd door Babrak Karmal. In 1981 bevonden zich circa 100.000 Sovjettroepen in Afghanistan. Verschillende islamitische moedjahedin-groeperingen (moedjahedin betekent strijders) bevochten met westerse en Pakistaanse steun de Sovjetbezetters. In februari 1989 trokken de Sovjettroepen zich na lang, moeizaam onderhandelen en onder grote interne en externe druk terug. De oorlog had in totaal aan circa 1,5 miljoen mensen het leven gekost en circa vijf miljoen Afghanen op de vlucht gejaagd, met name naar de buurlanden Pakistan en Iran. Velen, onder wie Hezb-i-Islami-leider Gulbuddin Hekmatyar, hadden al voor de Sovjetinvasie in 1979 hun toevlucht gezocht in Pakistan. Het communistische bewind onder Muhammad Nadjiboellah, dat door de Sovjet-Unie in het zadel was gezet, hield nog tot april 1992 stand. Ontspanningsperiode gevolgd door hernieuwde spanning Inmiddels had zich tussen 1969 en 1975 een periode van ontspanning voorgedaan, ook wel détente genoemd. Sovjetleider Brezjnev was voorstander van zo'n détente, en de Amerikaanse president Richard Nixon was het met hem eens. Nixon met adviseur Kissinger bezochten zowel China als de Sovjet-Unie, hiermee begon de driehoeksdiplomatiek tegen Noord-Vietnam. Op 22 tot 26 mei 1972 werd het SALT-verdrag in Moskou getekend en daarmee begon de echte ontspanningsperiode. Vanwege deze driehoeksdiplomatiek hoefde Nixon niet meer te vrezen voor oorlog met China en kon hij dichterbij de Chinese grens bombarderen. Toen President Nixon echter tot aftreden werd gedwongen om het Watergate-schandaal, kwam ook aan de ontspanning een einde. Met het aantreden van Ronald Reagan in 1981 kwam er een nieuwe verhoogde spanning tussen de twee blokken. De Sovjet-Unie ontplooide nieuwe SS-20 raketten, waarop de VS de befaamde kruisraketten oftewel Cruise Missiles naar Europa bracht. Ook in Nederland waren er plannen dergelijke wapens te installeren (Woensdrecht), wat een sterke reactie van de vredesbeweging veroorzaakte. De wapenwedloop werd tot een nieuw hoogtepunt gedreven door het Strategic Defense Initiative (SDI ook wel Star Wars genoemd) defensieprogramma van de Amerikanen. Door een schild van satellieten, lasers en afweerraketten zou het hele nucleaire Sovjet arsenaal in een klap nutteloos worden. Star Wars werd echter uit geldoverwegingen nooit uitgevoerd. Topoverleg tussen de beide grootmachten in het midden van de jaren 80 bracht een einde aan deze kortstondige, maar ernstige, hernieuwing van de directe dreiging. De Berlijnse muur 250px|thumb|Een gedeelte van de Berlijnse muur anno 2003 Tweedeling Na de Tweede Wereldoorlog moest het grotendeels verwoeste Duitsland weer opgebouwd worden. De vier bezettende machten konden het niet eens worden over de invoering van een Duitse munteenheid, en dit leidde tot de definitieve opsplitsing van het land in de Duitse Bondsrepubliek in het Westen en de DDR in het Oosten. In 1949 werd Oost-Berlijn de hoofdstad van de DDR, terwijl de BRD Bonn tot hoofdstad kreeg. Hoewel West-Berlijn werd omringd door Oost-Duits gebied, was dit deel in handen van de Amerikanen, de Engelsen en de Fransen, en het ging de factofacto deel uitmaken van de nieuwe BRD. De Sovjets wilden de invloed van West-Berlijn zo veel mogelijk indammen en hadden het liefst dat de enclave samengevoegd werd met Oost-Berlijn. Ze wilden hun wil opleggen door middel van een blokkade om West-Berlijn. In deze opzet slaagden zij niet. Amerika onderhield van juni 1948 tot mei 1949 met een luchtbrug in stand, die in totaal 2,3 miljoen ton aan voedsel en andere hulpgoederen invloog. Alleen oorlog had een eind kunnen maken aan die luchtbrug, maar dat ging de Sovjets kennelijk te ver. Toen het hen duidelijk werd de blokkade niet het gewenste effect had, werd die opgeheven. Vluchtelingen Oost-Duitsland en Oost-Berlijn waren voor westerlingen niet of nauwelijks toegankelijk, ook niet vanuit West-Berlijn. Omgekeerd was het voor Oost-Duitsers juist vrij gemakkelijk om West-Berlijn binnen te komen, en van daaruit het vliegtuig te nemen naar de Westerse wereld. Meer dan 2,5 miljoen Oost-Duitsers ontvluchtten zo het regime van de DDR en zochten hun heil in de BRD of in andere Westerse staten. Om de leegloop tegen te gaan, begonnen de Oost-Duitsers in 1961 met de bouw van de Berlijnse Muur rond heel West-Berlijn, zodat dit stadsdeel nog meer geïsoleerd raakte. Er waren nog maar twaalf grensovergangen naar Oost-Duitsland. Val van de muur Op 9 november 1989 viel de muur: het verzwakte Oost-Duitse bewind was niet langer in staat hem in stand te houden. De druk op het communistische regime werd groter, met als gevolg dat West- en Oost-Berlijn werden herenigd. De tweedeling had 44 jaar geduurd. De hereniging werd groots gevierd met concerten door Leonard Bernstein en Roger Waters, de voormalige zanger van de rockgroep Pink Floyd (bekend van het album The Wall). Een jaar later werd geheel Duitsland herenigd; het vormde opnieuw één staat. Einde van de Sovjet-Unie De val van de muur luidde ook het einde van de Koude Oorlog in. De Sovjet-Unie was niet langer in staat controle uit te oefenen op de landen in Oost-Europa. De Sovjet economie zat aan de grond en de Sovjet-Unie had niet langer de mogelijkheid om op te treden tegen de roep om vrijheid en hervormingen. De opheffing van de Sovjet-Unie op 26 december 1991 wordt wel gezien als het daadwerkelijke einde. Op die dag riep Boris Jeltsin de Russische Republiek uit en werd de president van de Sovjet-Unie, Michail Gorbatsjov, afgezet. Vervolgens verliet een groot aantal communistische landen het systeem en werden kapitalistische staten naar Westers model. De jarenlange wapenwedloop met Amerika en de druk om steeds meer aan defensie moeten uit te geven, ten koste van de eigen economie, heeft in belangrijke mate bijgedragen tot deze evolutie. Ook op technologisch vlak had de Sovjet-Unie een onoverbrugbare achterstand met het Westen opgelopen. Wapen- en ruimtevaartwedloop thumb|Atoombom test in 1953 Tijdens de gehele Koude Oorlog was er aan beide kanten een voortdurende - en zeer dure - opbouw van de strijdmachten. Men moet zich dat echter vooral niet zó voorstellen dat één van beide partijen serieus probeerde een militair overwicht te bereiken. Bij de Sovjet-Unie kwam na de dood van Stalin de feitelijke macht in handen van grote industriële complexen, die voornamelijk hun eigen deelbelangen nastreefden - en hun belang was het tot zich trekken van een zo groot mogelijk deel van de beschikbare arbeidskracht en grondstoffen. Ook de wapenindustrie liet zich zo weinig gelegen liggen aan de reële behoeften van de strijdkrachten; de vaak zeer grote inventiviteit van de wapeningenieurs kon het vaak niet bolwerken tegen de beroerde productiekwaliteit. Op deze dus primair autonome ontwikkeling volgde het Westen door de conventionele krachten te blijven versterken: voldoende om een Sovjetaanval te kunnen opvangen, onvoldoende om zelf een bedreiging te gaan vormen. Daarbij moet men bedenken naar huidig inzicht bij gelijke gevechtskwaliteit voor een succesvolle aanval een numeriek overwicht van minstens vijf op één vereist is - voor het gehele front wel te verstaan. Het Warschau Pact bereikte op z'n best een numeriek overwicht van drie op één - en dus nooit een conventioneel overwicht in tactische zin. Het is dus feitelijk onjuist te stellen dat tactische kernwapens dienden om een conventionele onevenwichtigheid te compenseren; hun doel was een kernaanval van de vijand af te schrikken (de doctrine van de Flexible Response). Wel werden in het begin strategische kernwapens gezien als afschrikking tegen iedere vorm van oorlog; later streefden de Verenigde Staten slechts naar nucleaire pariteit. De enige uitzondering voor dit algehele evenwicht tussen beide blokken werd gevormd door het overwicht van de NAVO op zee; voor de vrijwel autarkische Sovjet-Unie was dat van weinig belang, voor het van olieaanvoer van overzee afhankelijke Westen, waarvan de NAVO-lidstaten bovendien aan weerszijden van de Atlantische Oceaan liggen, cruciaal. De Koude Oorlog en de daarmee gepaard gaande rivaliteit was decennialang een enorme katalysator voor verschillende industrieën zoals de wapenindustrie en de ruimtevaart. Sommige analisten beweren dat na de Koude Oorlog een grote drijfveer voor de wapenindustrie en het 'vertrouwde' van een grote, bekende vijand verdwenen was, en menen dat daarom de oorlog tegen het terrorisme als vervanger in het leven is geroepen. Nevenverschijnselen Op politiek en militair gebied beheerste de Koude Oorlog de gehele wereld tot het begin van de jaren 90. Maar ook op andere gebieden, zoals cultuur, sport en film bleef de Koude Oorlog een belangrijk thema en inspiratiebron. Cultuur Zo werd bijvoorbeeld de bekende Russische componist Sjostakovitsj door Stalin gedwongen muziekstukken te schrijven, die vol bravoure de pracht van Rusland en het Russische volk moesten benadrukken. Hoewel zijn opvattingen niet altijd strookten met het communistische beleid is hij in tegenstelling tot de weggevluchte Stravinsky en Prokofjev altijd in de Sovjet-Unie gebleven en stierf daar in 1975. Aan de andere kant in Californië kwam de Flowerpowerbeweging en zijn daarbij verbonden seksuele, muzikale en sociale revoluties op tijdens de voortslepende Vietnamoorlog in de jaren '60. De aanhangers van deze beweging, de hippies, waren politiek links getint en hadden de hoop op vrede tussen de twee machtsblokken. Het motto van hen werd make lve no war Hoogtepunt van de hippiebeweging was het Woodstock-festival, waar artiesten optraden als Janis Joplin, Jimi Hendrix en The Who. In Nederland bleek de Koude Oorlog een inspiratiebron voor diverse Nederlandstalige bands vooral tijdens de jaren '80. Voorbeelden hiervan zijn: Doe Maar met De bom en Over de muur van Klein Orkest. Sport In de sport werd de Koude Oorlog vooral 'uitgevochten' begin jaren '80. Het IOC had waarschijnlijk met enige opzet de Olympische Spelen van 1980 aan Moskou toegewezen en die van 1984 aan Los Angeles in een poging om het wantrouwen tussen de Sovjet-Unie en de Verenigde Staten te laten verminderen. Toen in 1979 de Afghaanse invasie was uitgebroken, riep de Amerikaanse president Jimmy Carter op tot een boycot van de Spelen, omdat de actie van de Sovjet-Unie geheel indruiste tegen de achterliggende gedachten van de Olympische Spelen. Verbroedering via sport tussen landen kon volgens hem nooit plaats vinden in een staat als de Sovjet-Unie. Het gevolg was een gedevalueerd sportevenement in Moskou met slechts 80 deelnemende landen. Dezelfde situatie gebeurde 4 jaar later in Los Angeles, toen de Sovjet-Unie en veel Oostbloklanden verstek lieten gaan. Film Op filmgebied was de Koude Oorlog ook een grote inspiratiebron. Populair waren de films van James Bond, waarin de gelijknamige Engelse spion het aan de stok kreeg met diverse terroristen, KGB-agenten en ander gespuis. Andere films die beïnvloed zijn door de Koude Oorlog zijn: The spy who came in from the cold (speelt rond de Berlijnse Muur), WarGames (computersimulaties in een controlekamer dreigen uit de hand te lopen), Red Dawn (WW III dreigt uit te breken), The Day After (de nucleaire Holocaust) en The Sum of All Fears (nucleair terrorisme in 2003). Ook de bekende jaren '80 TV-serie Airwolf legt zeer veel nadruk op de Koude Oorlog. Na de Koude Oorlog Na het uiteenvallen van de Sovjet-Unie was de Koude Oorlog in de gangbare zin des woords, dus een confrontatie tussen een marxistisch-leninistisch blok en het pluriforme Westen, afgelopen. Sommige historici zien in deze gebeurtenis ook het einde van de 'korte' 20e eeuw, die dan begon met de moord van Franz-Ferdinand in Sarajevo, die in 1914 aanleiding gaf tot de Eerste Wereldoorlog, tot het einde van de Koude Oorlog. De Verenigde Staten waren toen de enige overgebleven grootmacht. De voormalige Oostbloklanden bekeerden zich razendsnel tot het parlementarisme en het kapitalisme. Dit in tegenstelling tot China, dat een geleidelijke omschakeling van het communisme naar een open markteconomie maakt, terwijl democratisering nog steeds taboe is. De abrupte omschakeling gaat gepaard met vele problemen in Oost-Europa, zoals geen vastheid qua inkomen en een hoge criminaliteit. De meeste voormalige Oostbloklanden, alsmede de voormalige Baltische Sovjetrepublieken zijn nu lid van de NAVO en acht ervan zijn in mei 2004 toegelaten tot de EU.Vervolgens werden in 2007 Roemenië en Bulgarije ook opgenomen in de EU. Na aanvankelijke moeilijkheden lijkt het nu goed te gaan met de economieën van landen als Rusland, Tsjechië, Hongarije en Slovenië. Dat laatste zit al bijna op het economisch niveau van een West-Europees land. Door de relatief lage kosten van bijvoorbeeld arbeidsloon worden er veel investeringen gedaan door Westerse bedrijven in deze regio. Een nieuwe Koude Oorlog? Ondanks het einde van de Koude Oorlog blijven de traditionele kernmogendheden van mening dat het noodzakelijk blijft om over kernwapens te beschikken. De Verenigde Staten zijn voorts begonnen aan het plaatsen van een nieuw raketschild in Tsjechië en Polen - naar zij beweren tegen raketten van Iran. Rusland ziet dit echter als dekmantel en vermoeden dat het schild tegen Russische raketten bedoeld is. Op 26 april 2007 trok Rusland zich terug uit het Verdrag van Conventionele Strijdkrachten in Europa als protest. Verder is er een conflict met Rusland ontstaan vanwege de wens van de voormalige Sovjet-republieken Oekraïne en Georgië om toe te treden tot de NAVO, waarover op de NAVO-conferentie in Boekarest in april 2008 gesproken werd. Literatuur * Vanden Berghe, Yvan, De Koude Oorlog. Een nieuwe geschiedenis (1917-1991). Vijfde volledig herziene uitgave, Acco Uitgeverij, 528 blz. (met medewerking van Doeko Bosscher en Rik Coolsaet), 2008 - ISBN 978 90 334 6848 3 Referenties Gerelateerde onderwerpen * Mutually assured destruction * Flexible Response Strategy Externe links * CNN-website over de Koude Oorlog Categorie:Geschiedenis Categorie:Oorlog